


Two Cubs and A Bear

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Benny, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Castiel, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt 'cute little subs dean and cas and their Dom Benny :3 they plug themselves up all day when he's gone to work and take a few seconds kissing each other when they're blowing him'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cubs and A Bear

Sighing again Dean glances at the clock. He sees barely a minute has past. It is 5:47 and Benny was supposed to be home seventeen minutes ago. He had promised Dean and Cas that he would be home so he could see his surprise. Dean is on edge, wound tight as arousal burns low in his stomach.

Cas isn’t faring much better. He sits beside Dean with a permanent scowl across his clean-shaven cheeks. Dean watches as Cas steadily rocks his hips, it looks innocent, a movement made out of boredom but he knows better. Cas is slowly building himself up to an orgasm, a pretty blue plug is keeping him stretched and open. Dean had helped Cas insert it earlier this morning, spreading his cheeks wide and watching with startled moans as Cas stretched himself on his slender fingers before sliding their new toy inside of him. 

The matching plug keeps Dean stretched, a pale pink with studded diamonds that rub against his prostate with every move he makes. Cas had pushed Dean down onto the bed with a feral growl, keeping his hips still as he rimmed Dean to three orgasms, sliding the plug in as he was boneless and sated.  
They took a nap together, curled up like parentheses and dreaming of when their Daddy returns home. 

Dean watches Cas rut helplessly on their sofa, his naked chest flushed a deep red which curls around his slim hips and over his ass. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, swaying in time to every aborted thrust. Gasping moans fall from Cas’s chapped lips as his eyes flutter shut, finger clenching on the sofa cushions. A guttural moan breaks the silence as Cas gets closer to a release. 

‘Are you going to come bluebird?’ A thick southern drawl asks. 

Cas’s eyes snap open, his hips leaching forward as he comes over his stomach, splattering his chin with the force of his orgasm. Dean watches his was intense fascination, Cas looks divine when he comes. Jealous bubbles in his chest as Benny strolls over, dragging his thick fingers over Cas’s come splattered chest and over his peeked nipples to his plump lips. 

Cas greedily sucks Benny’s finger into his mouth, moaning around the come covered digit and hallowing his cheeks in an obscene action. Benny hums, pale blue eyes shining. 

‘Have you been waiting all day for me boys?’ He asks, pulling his finger from between Cas’s lips, dragging the spit soaked appendage over Cas’s neck.

‘Yes Daddy’ they chorus. 

‘We have a surprise for you.’ Dean says, a blush covering his freckled cheeks. He gently tugs Benny to the sofa, pushing him down between him and Cas. Dean wastes no time falling to his knees to nuzzle at his daddy’s crotch.

‘Good boy.’ Benny says, petting his hair. ‘Are you just going to let Dean do all the work Cas?’

Cas shakes his head, sliding off the sofa with a seamless grace. He presses open-mouthed kisses over Benny’s denim covered thigh, his hand on Dean’s ass, tapping the jewelled plug. Dean moans against Benny’s crotch, humping his leg like a dog in heat. 

‘What are you doing down there bluebird?’

‘Playing with your surprise, Daddy.’ Cas drawls, watching Benny through his lashes. 

Dean slides his fingers up Benny’s legs, tugging at his loose jeans so they slip down, exposing his cock and balls. Benny goes commando most days and today is no exception. Dean greedily kisses his half hard cock, tongue swirling through the wiry hair. Benny smells musky and a little sweet, like the strawberry soap Dean used this morning in the shower. Dean feels Benny cup his cheek, stroking over a cluster of freckles spreading across his nose. 

‘I think Dean has another idea blue bird,’ Benny pauses, lifting his hips to shuffle out of his pants properly. ‘Do you want your Daddy’s cock sugar?’

Dean nods, mouth full as he takes Benny down to the hilt with little warning. Cas head-butts him lightly, lapping over Dean’s throat as it bulges. Slowly he pushes himself back, Benny’s cock dragging over his tongue. 

They trade messy kisses over his cock, tasting salty precome on each other’s tongues. Dean shoves Cas a little, wanting all of Benny back in his mouth. He gobbles him up, swirling around the thick head and relaxing his throat to let his daddy slide down his throat. 

Cas peppers kisses over his exposed length, greedily slurping around him. He trails open mouth kisses over his balls, talking one in to his sinfully warm mouth. Cas moans around him, come still dripping from his chin and blue eyes staring wide at him. 

Benny’s head is thrown back as his boys’ torture him with underhanded moves. He moans, fucking Dean’s mouth. Two pairs of gorgeous eyes watching him through long lashes and flushed cheeks. 

He comes embarrassingly quick, a hand tangled in each of his boys hair. Cas and Dean trade come flavoured kisses with each other, grinding together and gasping against plump lips. Dean drags his fingers over Benny’s spent cock, feeling him twitch helplessly under the touch.

Detaching their lips, Dean turns to him with innocent green eyes. ‘Do you want your surprise now daddy?’


End file.
